


休假

by sfmk2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱2007年的一篇脑残欢乐文，最后略刀片。





	1. 启程

“你再说一遍？！”

威震天的大吼让拖斗不由得后退了半步，说话也有些结巴：“呃……我是说……火种损害、那个复原舱……上次雷云关大战的损伤只修复了机械构成部分，恐怕并未完全恢复……”

威震天不耐烦地用手指敲了敲控制椅的扶手：“会有什么影响？”

“这个……”拖斗看着狂派首领那越来越阴沉及不耐烦的脸色，把心一横，以急速的语调一口气地说完：“影响是您无法在战斗中完全发挥实力，可能出力最多只能达到70%并且无法进行持久的消耗战。这是复原舱所无法完全修复的，需要一定的时间让火种自行恢复内在损伤。”

仅有两个变形金刚所处的宽敞维修室内一片寂静。

我真傻，为啥要说出来呢？拖斗郁闷地想。

威震天的中央处理器正在快速地运转：战力降低到70%，这就意味着一旦有什么地方变成了焦点区域，自己和擎天柱对上了就可能会败北；虽然现在是大战后双方调整修养时期，但同时也意味着此事一旦被内部其他人员知道，自己被某只不安分的家伙放黑枪的可能性会提高……

“我知道了。”威震天站起身走至拖斗面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，把对方吓的一哆嗦。“安心做你的事情去吧。”

拖斗松了口气，转身正欲离开，突然背上一阵电击，中央处理器提示暂时性当机防护的刹那，音频接收器隐约传来威震天的低语：“但是得改写下你的记忆库……”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

卡普塞尔星系是属于最低级别的边境区域，该星系内只有一颗有潜在价值的行星。所谓潜在价值是指没有丰富的能源、也没有智慧生物居住，但经过百万、千万年的进化后，则有可能培育产出能量晶体。对于这种星球，变形金刚们的做法一般是扔几个探测仪放在星球轨道上，一旦探测到能量会自动传送数据回母星，届时再派行动小组来驻扎。

威震天决定给自己放个假，他喜欢激烈地战斗以及品尝胜利的果实，但一连串的苦战之后确实也会觉得有那么些许疲惫，特别是象雷云关那种几乎把整个种族都赔进去的战役。

所以当他把几个一向不怎么太平的家伙派去各个星系执行隐蔽任务、交代了一大堆事情给留守基地的狂派们、并说自己要单独外出一阵子时，他们目瞪口呆的样子真是蠢透了。

之所以突发奇想地把卡普塞尔定为休假旅程的第一站，是因为当初勘察到此星系时震荡波的报告中特地提到了这个星球有着奇特的景象，而且大气成分也没有特殊的有害物质，不会造成死锁。

离开降落在星球陆地上的小型太空船，威震天以异星战机形态飞向资料库中的那片地方。星球上独特的生物形态构成了那幅壮丽的景象，在一片广阔的土地上长满了菱形的半软性矿质半纤维植物质的有机物——鲜艳的红与瑰丽的蓝，层层叠叠地将整片土地遮盖，并且还往空中喷吐莹白色的细小光球。

威震天保持着战机形态在上空慢慢地飞，芯情不错，同样是蓝色红色与白色，这些生物比某个变形金刚要漂亮多了。

正这么想着，战术扫描仪突然提示前方地面上有敌人！威震天差点没失控掉下去，光凭光学镜头的影像成像根本就没发现在那红蓝花海中躺着的红蓝色机体，而且还正是自己刚想到的那台机体！

威震天小心翼翼地扫视着前方已经被淹没在红蓝中融成一片的变形金刚，对方似乎是……睡着了？他的光学镜头肯定是已经关闭了，而且对于自己的靠近亦没有反应。附近也没有其他变形金刚的踪迹。

真是悠闲啊……威震天冷笑着变成机器人形态，抬起手臂将融合炮口对准目标……想了想又放下，改为重重地在红蓝色机体头部旁着陆。

果然，地面的震动让埋在花海里的红蓝色机体光学镜头立刻启动，并快速地支起半身，音频天线随着头部转动而上下滑动，当对方看到威震天时，显然呆了。

威震天的芯情又愉快起来，交手了无数更替循环的宿敌，居然会有如此无防备的动作。

在愣了几纳秒后，红蓝色机体的光学镜头闪动了下：“威震天，你到这里来做什么？这个星球尚未进入战略价值范畴。”

“哼哼，那你又是为什么独自跑到这个偏远的星球呢？擎天柱老弟。”威震天双手叉腰看着红蓝色机体慢慢地站起来。

“我……”擎天柱迟疑了下，这可不太象平时的他，威震天想。“我在休假，而这里的景色很美。”

“哈！休假！你这工作狂竟然还会休假？！而且还是在这种时期……”威震天脱口而出的话让他自己都吃了一惊，仔细想想还真是奇怪，擎天柱虽然不是战争狂，但绝对是个工作狂，除了战斗外整天只知道埋头苦干，那些时髦娱乐都与他挂不上钩。

“你还没说你为什么要来这里？难不成也是休假赏景？”

“胡、胡说！我是来视察的！查看各个星球的泛银河殖民计划的进度！”

擎天柱没想到自己随口一句会让威震天如此慌张激动，他自己都有些愕然——难道真被自己说中了？！

威震天一阵恼怒，很想扑上去干上一架，但想到拖斗的检查报告只能强忍了，现在跟擎天柱开战可能胜算不大，而且在这种毫无战略价值的星球上、周围又没其他变形金刚，挑起战斗毫无意义。

等等……拖斗的检查报告……威震天电路中灵光一闪，自己是因为雷云关之战而导致内部伤势没有痊愈影响出力，擎天柱伤的可比自己更严重……所以才会休假吗？定是他工作狂发作，又没完全恢复，然后被那些婆婆妈妈的博派小弟们赶出来休假疗养的！否则悠闲地跑到这么偏僻的星球来看风景干嘛？

“威震天？”看到死对头突然陷入了沉默，擎天柱试探性地问。

“哇哈哈哈哈……”威震天豁然想通，“擎天柱你是在雷云关之战受了伤还没好所以才来这里休假的吧？”

擎天柱闻言又呆了一呆，迅速反应过来：“原来威震天你真的是来休假养伤的啊！”

“休你个炉渣！老子是来视察的！视察！”威震天愤愤地变成战机，难得的好芯情都被破坏了。“你就继续烂在这个星球吧！还有更多的星球等着我视察呢！”

撂下这句话，威震天加速飞回太空船，一路上想着如何在计划中的第二站将难得的休假恢复为快乐之旅。而且第二站的星球，象擎天柱这种书呆子是绝对不会去的。

突然他的芯中有点莫名的失落……“炉渣的擎天柱！”威震天低吼着在空中飞速掠过。


	2. 中转

托伦是中立贸易星球之一，具有星际航行能力的各个种族在这种星球交汇。与那些被行星际贸易法约束的星球不同，托伦有着其独有的特色及优势——那就是黑市。这里充斥着被各个种族限制的违禁物品，所以前来光顾的对象三教九流什么都有，因此衍生出许多对应的服务与娱乐设施，比如竞技场、赌场、花街。

在这颗混乱又有着暗循的规则、罪恶滋生又有不少掌权人士来访的星球，变形金刚狂派首领威震天的身影飞过其最大都市托伦尼亚上空时，很多炙热的目光或明或暗地跟随关注着他的一举一动。

威震天却毫不在乎，或者说他享受着这些带着畏惧、贪婪、渴求、挑衅的注视。不过他现在比较烦心的是开局的运气不怎么好，首先是竞技场——自己下注的那只蠢货竟然在原本就告胜利之时大意而导致被对手反扑撕裂，这令他恨不得自己跳下去把那两只轰成炉渣；其次是赌场——威震天虽然把那只出老千的章鱼揍成一滩烂泥，但也为此被老板委婉客气地请出了门。

我需要点转运的契机……银白色战机飞在托伦尼亚宇宙港直通中央大街的立体公路上空，懊恼地盘算着接下来该去哪里娱乐。这时，下方公路上一辆红蓝色的塞星大型地面车闯入了威震天的光学镜头。

“噢！终于知道为什么一向好运的我会那么背了！”威震天忿忿地飞掠而下，保持着战机的形态，庞大的机身轰然落在地面车车厢上，双爪探出牢牢扣住车头，以全身的重量压制住地面车从车头到车厢都无法动弹。

地面车的车灯闪了闪，空荡荡的驾驶室里传来熟悉的声音：“威震天？！”

“又见面了，擎天柱。你是否在跟踪我？否则实在看不出老是把正义公正挂嘴边的博派领袖居然也会来这种地方啊！”

“这种地方……？”擎天柱的声音透着些疑惑，“我只是……瞥到横炮藏起来的星际旅游胜地指南里有推荐托伦……”

威震天张口结舌一下子不知道该说啥好。地面车挣扎了下，发现无法把战机摔下去也无法变形，而后面开始交通堵塞，喇叭齐鸣不少人在骂街。于是地面车很无奈地重新发动，驮着战机继续往市中心开。

战机趴在地面车上陷入高速运转思考，最终脱口而出的话连威震天自己也吃了一惊：“这地方我很熟，我带你观光吧！”

地面车沉默了几纳秒：“威震天你的电路损伤似乎不轻？”

“少罗嗦！”扣住车头的爪子松开一只，拍打着车顶。“现在算休战时期，老子难得芯情好，带你这书呆子多长些见识，你应该感激我！”

“呃……那好吧。有机会多交流而非战斗是一种有利于促进和平……”

“闭嘴！不要说教！前面的匝道下去，然后往左拐！托伦景点第一站应该是热血沸腾的视觉享受！”

红蓝色地面车驮着银白色战机不紧不慢地驰过中央大街，路旁站着一对双胞胎自主生命机体，红色机体正埋头查看电子板上的显示的托伦赌场导游大全，黄色机体拽了拽兄弟的手臂：“兄弟……我刚才好象看到……一辆塞星地面车载着一艘塞星战机开过去……那车很象大哥……那战机很象威震天……”

横炮依然专注地看着电子板，一脸鄙夷：“你的光学镜头该换了吧……嘿，这家赌场似乎不错！离这里不远……”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

坐在喧嚣的巨型露天竞技场看台上，擎天柱有些不安地环顾四周。

“威震天……我知道你以前是名出色的角斗士，但这种践踏生命博取……”

“都说了不要唠唠叨叨地动不动就说教！”威震天不耐烦地把一罐能量饮料塞到红蓝色机体手中，“安静地看着！希望这次能把我之前输的能量块给赢回来。”

擎天柱默默地喝着能量饮料，悲哀地想：居然还赌博压注……我真不该偷看横炮的那本星际旅游胜地指南，介绍上完全不是这么写的……哦，不，有点写对了，这里有很多各个星球各个种族的生命体，而且看上去确实大家和平共处……

擂台上两只异星生物登场，身边的威震天开始和周围观众一起兴奋地大喊，擎天柱继续环顾四周辩识着奇形怪状的生命体们并将之一一记录到数据库中……然后他看到了一个蓝色的变形金刚坐在斜对面的看台上，一红一蓝两只小个子的双胞胎捧着大包能量糖坐在他的大腿上，一只鸟停在他的肩头，一只黑色的狗蹲在他旁边。

普神在上……擎天柱盯着狂派情报官和他的小家伙们看了一会儿，确认对方的注意力全在擂台上而没有发觉到自己，然后又扭头看了看兴奋状态的威震天，显然也没有看到声波他们。擎天柱松了口气。

擂台上的战斗进入了白热化阶段，观众们都站了起来，用各种语言高喊着各个种族的脏话，挥舞着双手为自己所压注的角斗士加油。擎天柱不快地看着战斗飞速地向血腥暴力推进，转头看看威震天，他已全心投入观战中并因为大幅度的手臂动作将他另一边和身前身后的观众给砸趴下了。再转头看看声波他们，大大小小全都一副如痴如狂的状态。

整个竞技场齐刷刷地发出如雷的欢呼与咒骂，战斗以一方被撕成两半而告终。

“哈哈，老子运气又回来了！”威震天非常高兴，兴奋地无意识中搂住身边红蓝色机体，举起的右臂朝天扣动了融合炮的扳机……于是，几乎所有的观众都将目光从擂台转向威震天处，包括蓝色的狂派情报官和他的下属们。

擎天柱尴尬地想推开威震天，无奈对方力气不小而且搂的很紧。声波那戴着面罩的脸似乎无甚变化，但光学镜头在闪烁；轰隆隆的嘴巴张老大，以至刚含进去的能量糖从他嘴里掉了出来；迷乱一脸惊恐，手中的一大包能量糖散落到地上都混然不觉；机器狗似乎在叫；激光鸟的录像装置似乎在运作……擎天柱恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。

正沉浸于兴奋中的威震天全然没有意识到全场的异样目光，事实上即便平时他也毫不在乎其他生命体对他的视线，除非是战斗中。可现在是在一个虽然云集着诸多罪犯危险人物、却禁止私斗的中立贸易星球，所以威震天更加不会理会别人的目光了。

因此，狂派首领很开芯地就这样抱着博派首领飞起，旁若无人地喊着：“乘着运气没消失，我们去赌场！”在全场观众及工作人员的注目礼下轰然离去。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

一排全副武装的龙人站在托伦最豪华的赌场门口，当他们看到之前被老板请出去的塞伯坦狂派首领又走过来时，齐齐跨出半步又都同时顿住，盖因狂派首领拖着的红蓝色机体。虽然没见过实物，但作为要在黑道混的一份子，总是得看熟银河系里叫得响名号人物的影像资料。

于是不单是那些保镖们瞠目结舌地站原地没再移动半步，正在场内兑换牌币柜台前与某星系大统领寒暄的老板都傻了，在众人的注视下威震天得意洋洋地将从竞技场刚赢来的能量块兑换成牌币，紧紧钩着擎天柱的手昂首阔步朝里走。赌场老板好不容易才回过神来，只来得及对着银白色与红蓝色的背影，结结巴巴地说了句：“祝两位玩的开芯……”

五兆循环后，擎天柱望着威震天桌前堆成山的牌币，再看看周围围着的里三层外三层客人，无奈地叹气，摇了摇一直被银白色机体死死握着不肯放的手：“威震天，赢够了吧？该离开了。”

威震天的光学镜头通红通红，闪动了几下后不太情愿抓了几块牌币扔给旁边的招待生：“帮我把这些兑换成能量块，送到我的飞船船坞寄放处。”然后站起身，拖着擎天柱穿过自动让开的人墙往外走，边走边吹嘘：“哈哈，我的运气一向很好，当然这也是需要实力和技巧的……”

不远处牌币哗啦啦滚地上的声音吸引了擎天柱的注意，回过头与红色变形金刚正对上眼。对方僵直地站着，一只手抽搐地推推身边黄色的双胞胎兄弟：“飞毛腿……我的光学镜头好象故障了……”“兄弟，我也是……”

擎天柱满头黑线地迅速别过头，威震天依然没察觉仍在夸耀他在各方面都有着优秀杰出的能力。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

在一家环境不错的酒吧里喝了几杯高纯度能量酒后，走在繁华的夜市中，威震天的兴致不但没有丝毫减少反而更高了，话题从他的光辉奋斗史转向最新流行娱乐，滔滔不绝地教育擎天柱作为一名成功领袖，不单要掌握星际时势政局，也不能忽视各方面的流行信息，因为这不仅是跟部下沟通的关键，也能消磨枯燥的军旅生活，提高自己的品位。

擎天柱听了挺有感悟连连点头称是。心想要是我抽空多了解些这方面，也就不会只瞥了横炮那本手册后便把这个星球作为休假旅程之一了，更不会遇到威震天还被拖去那种地方被声波横炮他们撞见。现在他苦恼的是等休假结束回去后，该如何向伙伴们解释他为啥会去那些不该是博派人士所呆的场所？

“所以……”威震天终于结束了他的长篇大论，发表结论：“及时行乐是很有必要的！”

“哈？！”擎天柱满头冷凝液地看着威震天明显已经因电路高热而摇晃的身躯靠向自己，努力想推开环上自己腰的黑色双手。“威震天？你醉了吧？要不要去泡泡冷凝液清醒下？”

威震天含糊地一边说我没醉一边把脸凑近，擎天柱听到身后有人用生硬的塞星语说：“欢迎光临～本店有着齐全的设备、优厚的价格，十兆时的租金只需千枚通用币或十立方能量块，特别向两位推荐旋转摇滚式大型充电床！”

擎天柱急忙转过头，一个章鱼头的拉克夏塔星人满面笑容地看着他们，如果那堆褶皱也算是笑容的话。章鱼头站在一家旅馆的门口，旁边挂满了花花绿绿的立体影像广告牌，播放着各种布置怪异的房间以及奇怪的道具。而威震天此时已经整个人都趴到擎天柱身上，一手环着他的腰，一手摸索着他的面罩周围。

就算是再激烈的战斗都没让擎天柱如此不知所措地慌乱，好在一声大喝犹如天降普神解救了他——“威震天你这炉渣竟敢拐大哥进色情旅馆！”

然后便是一声巨响，一台蓝白色机体来个高空跳跃将威震天重重地锤入地面。

擎天柱长舒了口气，惊喜地一把握住救星的手：“通天晓，你怎么在这里？”

“大哥你没事吧？”通天晓站在嵌入地面中威震天的背上，仔细地打量擎天柱的装甲是否有破损。“我在执法来这里抓诈骗，没想到会遇到你。”

“哦……我没事。那诈骗还没抓到么？”

“当然抓到了，就在刚才。我正打算带他离开前往狂派最高法庭卡拉什-迭尔塔星……咦？”

通天晓举起栓着的能量锁，发现本该铐着诈骗的另一头断了，急忙扫视周围，很快捕捉到长街远处狂奔的机体。对方还回头向他们挥手高喊：“再见了，执法官！我会向整个银河系歌颂你为了解救博派领袖的贞操而放我一马的义举！”

“给我站住！你这炉渣！”通天晓怒气冲冲地变形飞驰追去，留下擎天柱沐浴着周围各个星球生命体无数诡异的目光，和趴在地上已经当机的威震天。


	3. 终点

威震天醒来的时候，发现身处于陌生的环境中，环顾狭小房间中的设备，似乎是艘小型宇宙飞船。

正当他纳闷时，房间内唯一一扇门滑开，博派首领那熟悉的红蓝色机体出现在面前。

“感觉如何？我只能做了大致的修理，不好意思……”虽然被面罩遮盖了大半脸，但威震天依然能看出擎天柱的神色很尴尬。

“我怎么了？”威震天拔掉插在身上的充电接口，一边开启自检程序。“这里是博派的飞船？”

“呃……你喝醉了……”

“然后呢……？”自检程序提示背部和后脑勺有轻微的撞痕尚未修复。没有听到回复，威震天诧异地抬头望向老对头。擎天柱居然在低着头看着自己的手指，不敢与他目光相对！威震天恼怒地站起来走到红蓝色机体面前：“你是不是趁我醉了偷袭我？想不到堂堂博派领袖居然还会做这种事情！”

湛蓝的光学镜头吃惊地看着他：“怎可能……你不记得了么？”

“记得什么？我们去看了角斗、在赌场赢了一大把、又去喝了高纯度能量酒……然后逛街……然后……”威震天皱起了眉头，努力搜索记忆库，然后做了什么？为什么自己背部和后脑勺会受损伤？

擎天柱拍拍陷入苦苦思索的银白色机体的肩膀，安慰他：“想不起来就算了，你先休息下吧。我要去办离星手续。”

威震天有些惊讶：“你要离开了？这个星球上还有很多乐子可找。”

擎天柱连连摇头摆手：“不，我玩够了。谢谢你做导游，威震天……老实说能够如此平和交流的机会并不多，我很高心能有此次机会更多地了解你。”说到最后一句，他的声音轻柔许多，然后似乎有些慌张地转身走了。

威震天呆住了，擎天柱的话在他音频接收器中回响，那湛蓝的光学镜头柔和的色泽深深地刻在他的芯片里。

真奇怪……威震天把手放在胸甲火种舱的位置上。我到底做过些什么？擎天柱那些言行很不正常……可为啥记忆库里没有相关记录？威震天开始仔细地检查所有记录信息，终于在待删除的处理信息里翻到一段简短系统记录：

**【08008XX-08027XX 行动有违逻辑系统判断，彻底删除所有运作记录】**

威震天傻了，这可是从未发生过的事情。在几近1兆循环的时间内，自己究竟做了些什么以致逻辑系统会将其记录全部删除？直到擎天柱办完离星手续回来，威震天还在苦苦思索不得其解。

擎天柱伸手在发呆的银白色机体面前晃了晃：“威震天？你没事吧？”

威震天猛地惊醒，脱口想问，转念一想，万一自己做了很溴的事情，这不是落人话柄么，以后没准会被擎天柱以此做筹码什么的反而不妙，还是干脆装不知道为上策。

“没事，我要回自己飞船了。”威震天匆匆告别，飞速逃离。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

回到自己飞船，看到已经送至寄放处的一大堆能量块，威震天芯花怒放地捧着登船。

在船舱里一边检查着能量块，一边随手打开显示屏看看最近有啥新闻。星际新闻速报台正在放广告，“纯度不错……”威震天满意地看着手中能量块。

“欢迎回到星际新闻速报特别专题实话实说……”一个娇媚的声音传来，威震天抬头望向显示屏，愣了下：什么时候新闻台也搞综艺节目了？

只见屏幕中一名花枝招展的猫女坐在浮空的播报台上，在她左右两边则是一排红色一排紫色的长桌，分别端坐着博派的警车、爵士、铁皮、幻影、大黄蜂；狂派的闪电、大火车、惊天雷、闹翻天、六面兽。

身形娇小的猫女在一堆变形金刚中间显得更加细小，所以屏幕中上方给了她大特写镜头。猫女以夸张地声调说着：“……让我们继续目前全宇宙最热门的话题，先由博派的高层管理人员警车先生发表下他的看法。”

警车早就一副坐立不安满脸怒容的样子，一听到自己的名字立刻腾地站起来，大力拍打着桌子，愤怒地指着对面那五名狂派人士，无比激动地喊道：“这是阴谋！这一定是阴谋！普神在上，这是完完全全可耻之极的阴谋！擎天柱大哥一生正直纯良从来没谈过恋爱连怎么接吻都不知道！他是我们博派光辉灿烂的完美偶像……”

威震天忍不住笑出了声，那个书呆子活了那么久竟然都没接过吻？！也许是他的面罩下根本没嘴巴？话说起来，自己居然也一直没见过擎天柱的面罩下是啥模样……威震天开始想象擎天柱面罩下的各种可能，于是警车接下来说了些什么他都没听进去。

眼看警车越来越激动的语无伦次，六面兽站起来抢过话语权：“博派都是不知变通顽固不化的呆子！我们狂派则一向思想开放，乐于接受各种新鲜事物。因此，我们狂派全体成员都很支持老大威震天的英明神勇壮举！”

旁边惊天雷在嘀咕：“你什么时候能代表狂派全体成员了？”

六面兽装没听见，继续耍帅摆着POSE说：“我个人可以在此表态，紧跟老大威震天，为变形金刚大联合做出牺牲与贡献！请让星际新闻快报向全宇宙传达我真心的告白——通天晓！用你的手铐锁住我的心，我会用六变来满足你！”

其余九名变形金刚外加一只猫女齐齐张口结舌地看着六面兽，后者一脸陶醉地一脚踩着凳子一脚踩着桌子一手摸着胸口一手伸出的姿势保持着定格。大概摄像师也傻了，镜头一直对着他没动。

回过神来的威震天怒起一拳砸碎了屏幕。这群炉渣竟然乘他休假之际，不仅偷懒不务正业还如此胡搞公开给狂派丢装甲！看来不能再休息下去了，得赶快回去。威震天冲到驾驶舱，迅速地给宇宙空港发送离星申请，重新设定接下来的航线。直飞塞伯坦路程太远，中间必须在卡拉什-迭尔塔星停靠补给，那里是行星际联合议院所在地，同时也有狂、博两派的大型基地以及高等法庭，还可以乘补给时先去基地招集高层指挥官们训斥下。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

威震天抵达卡拉什-迭尔塔星宇宙港时，发现旁边停靠着一艘前不久还见过的小型博派飞船。没想到擎天柱也来这里了……威震天思忖着，该不会也是跟自己一样打算赶回去重振纲纪的吧？

一路火速冲入狂派基地，诺大的钢铁要塞里竟然连个机影都没有！威震天都快气炸了，飞入中心指挥室终于发现一只金与青黑色的变形金刚——卡拉什-迭尔塔星的行动指挥官利爪，正瘫坐在硕大的控制椅上，两脚翘在指挥台上，喝着高纯度能量酒，观看着大屏幕上播放的星际新闻快报，发出一阵阵夹杂着打嗝声的傻笑。而屏幕上则是在播放采访，虽然脸部打了马赛克，但威震天还是一眼认出那骨子里透着张狂的红色机体。

红蜘蛛背靠在一个高大的白色变形金刚怀中，镜头只拍到后者的脖子，但胸口的红色标志还是异常醒目。前者看上去无比地开芯，正在夸夸其谈：“……换了我就不会被人抓住把柄，这太可笑了，不是吗？色情旅馆……哈哈，我早就说过，威震天不适合当狂派首领，我红蜘蛛则要优秀许多……”

这臭小子在胡说些什么？！威震天愤怒地抬手一炮把电子屏给轰了，也把利爪吓的从椅子上摔下来。在地上滚了半圈清醒了些，手忙脚乱地站起来发现银白色机体正站在自己面前、且神色十分难看时，利爪又瘫倒在地上：“威……威震……天……您……您……”

威震天抬脚重重地踩住利爪的胸口：“这是怎么回事？为什么基地里只剩你一个？全都去哪里了？”

“啊……这是……那个……”疼痛并未让利爪完全清醒，反而系统更混乱了。“威……震……”脚下机体挣扎了几下随后不动了，光学镜头也暗淡下去，利爪当机了。

怒火中烧的威震天可等不急利爪的重启，变形成战机呼啸着飞出基地，冲向狂派高等法庭所在的行星际联合议院群楼。见鬼的是那里竟然也没任何机体留守！就在他几乎要抓狂砸建筑物之时，远处有一群各星系的记者围着一个蜥蜴人走向中央大楼，威震天的庞大体积使他立刻被那群生物发现并迅速被包围。

“这不是塞伯坦狂派首领威震天么？”身高只到银白色机体腰际的蜥蜴人热情地向他伸出手，“很久不见啊。”

威震天勉强让自己的表情平和些，毕竟旁边数十个镜头对着他，同时也奇怪为什么一向讨厌他的利扎特议员会主动跑来示好。眼前的这个蜥蜴人——行星际联合议院中颇有发言权的利扎特议员，一直在搜集各种证据挑唆议院发起联合战争消灭狂派。这次难道又在打什么鬼主意？

让威震天更加看不懂的是对方竟然以非常献媚的姿态握着他的手指亲热地摇着，同时满面堆笑地对他说：“威震天大首领，我真是太佩服您了！您太厉害了！最近您的种种光辉事迹实在令全宇宙赞叹不已，希望您继续努力，一切顺利！”

最近的光辉事迹？威震天满头雾水，难道是说完全占领塔克斯星系的行动部署？不可能啊……这虚伪的爬行动物一直在号召反抗狂派泛银河殖民计划；那么是雷云关之战？那对整个变形金刚种族及塞伯坦星球来说，都是一个无法磨灭不愿提及的伤痛，爬行动物再怎么愚蠢也知道那不是能拿来开玩笑的。

威震天的苦苦思索被周围所有生命体都当作是害羞的沉默，于是大家更加兴奋，利扎特议员亦鼓着眼睛裂着嘴继续说：“博派首领擎天柱之前刚来过这里，我安排他下榻在风景区的阿弗洛狄忒渡假村，您快点去吧！”

看着周围闪亮又灼热的视线，威震天满头冷凝液地离开。真不知这群家伙吃错什么药了……接下来该去哪里呢？飞船补给需要时间，又不太想回基地再面对利爪那蠢相受气……琢磨间他发现自己已飞到了那个阿弗洛狄忒渡假村上空。反正都到这里了，干脆找擎天柱了解下目前这些异常情况吧……知己知彼才能百战百胜嘛！

于是威震天一边很满意自己的英明决定一边变形降落，宾馆服务生一看到他就很识相地把擎天柱所住的别墅电子卡恭敬地奉上。他的芯情立刻大好，所以完全没注意到躲在角落里的猫女主持人和摄像师。

坐落在金沙湖畔的别墅是专门给身材高大的种族所准备的，环境很幽雅，道路及设施的规格也很适合变形金刚。威震天毫不客气地开门进入，喊了两声没有获得回应，很快地发现熟悉的红蓝色机体半躺在底层客厅中的金属椅上。

威震天走过去发现对方就跟躺在卡普塞尔的花海中一样，光学镜头失去了湛蓝的光泽，庞大匀称的身躯一动不动。“擎天柱？”威震天拍了拍对方肩膀，还是没反应。当机了？扫视下周围，没有其他任何生命体，再查看下他的装甲也没有损伤。金属椅前方的桌子上放着台立体显示屏，正在播放着星际新闻快报台的广告。

总不见得看新闻看当机了吧？威震天纳闷地顺手把显示屏关了。转身继续看着依然没有重启迹象的红蓝色机体，突然想起那档可笑的节目及警车的发言……威震天的嘴角扬了起来，弯腰探手摸向擎天柱的面罩。轻轻扳了下，纹丝不动。应该有机关的，无数激烈的战斗中都没见面罩掉下来过。该不会面罩跟脸是镶嵌死的吧？凑过去仔细看，被遮掉的地方与没遮盖之处有着些微缝隙，即是说面罩还是罩在脸的下半部而非直接就是脸的构成部分。

威震天兴趣大增，精神抖擞地摸着面罩周围搜寻机关。见鬼！怎么没有？下巴那里呢？还是没有！脑袋两边的天线呢？他正想把手移动过去，却发现自己鼻子下咫尺相隔的光学镜头亮了起来。

“威震天？”擎天柱不知何时重启了，光学镜头瞪的很大：“你在干嘛？”

威震天以飞快的速度从擎天柱身上跳下来，后退到桌边。“没啥！刚才有只奇怪的虫子停在你头上，我帮你赶走了。啊哈哈哈哈……”

擎天柱撑起上半身，坐正，看了一眼桌上已被关掉的显示屏，再望向旁边的银白色机体，叹了口气，以无比沉重的语气非常郑重地说：“威震天，我们需要认真地谈谈。”

“好啊，不过我讨厌你说教。”

“不是说教……”

“那是什么？关于我们的战争吗？”

“是的。”

擎天柱的神态非常认真，威震天有些诧异地等着他说下去，结果却是长时间的沉默。擎天柱似乎在踌躇着措辞，过了半晌才继续说：“我仔细考虑过各种结束这场漫长内战的方法，经过雷云关战役后，我觉得有必要尽快有所行动，不能再让悲剧重演。所以……”他的光学镜头散发出瑰丽的色彩。

威震天看的有些入迷，随口反问：“所以？”

“所以……如果你认为这种结束内战的方法是可行的，并且大家又都认可的话……”擎天柱顿了顿，然后似乎用很大的力气一字一句地说出后面的话：“我愿意接受。”

威震天呆了呆，这书呆子到底想说啥？完全听不懂！我认为结束内战的方法？

“哈哈哈，那么说你愿意投降了？”

“投降？！”

“难道不是么？我认为结束内战的方法，那就是要么你率领博派向我投降成为奴隶！要么就死在我脚下！”

擎天柱整个机体安静了下来，没有当机却一动不动也没有发出任何声响。威震天的笑容凝固在脸上，面前那张大半被遮住的脸即便隔着面罩也能感受到深邃的悲哀。

他们就这样对视了恒久，最后擎天柱站起来，用那一贯平和沉稳的声音说：“我明白了。可惜，我和所有热爱自由的生命都不会向你投降的，也不会束手死去。”他转身走向门口，似乎又想起什么，但没有回头：“威震天，08008XX-08027XX，这段时间你的记忆库信息告诉你的是什么？”

“……系统提示被逻辑判断删除了。”

红蓝色的背影微微颤动了一下，擎天柱发出一声奇怪的轻笑：“真不愧是威震天啊……”

“你能告诉我那段时间发生了什么吗？”

“当然。但不是现在，等你临死的时候、或者我死的时候。”说完，博派领袖迈着稳健的步伐走了出去。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

回塞伯坦的途中，威震天把在卡拉什-迭尔塔星上购买的最近一个星循环的星际新闻快报立体视频仔细看了一遍，他看到了趴在地面车上的自己、看到了搂着擎天柱飞离竞技场的自己、看到了握着博派首领的手在豪赌的自己、看到了在色情旅馆门口趴在红蓝色机体身上的自己、看到了夸张的“变形金刚两派首领蜜月旅行追踪报道及各星系高层人士点评”、看到了可笑的“两派人士放下武器握手言欢相互告白”、看到了那档“综艺节目”、看到了红蜘蛛等人的采访……但惟独就是想不起来，08008XX-08027XX这段时间自己究竟做了什么。

面对放完影像一片漆黑的显示屏，威震天笑了，想不起来又有什么关系呢？被删除的记忆就任之消失吧，我是谁？我可是横扫银河系狂派首领——破坏大帝威震天！

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

回塞伯坦的途中，擎天柱把记忆库中的某段记录单独抽了出来：

08008XX-08027XX，躺在这艘小型博派宇宙飞船船舱修理床上的威震天，在自己尝试修理他那被通天晓砸伤部位的时候，突然神志不清地抱住自己，如雨点的吻，挣扎中天线下被碰触的开关，长久未开启的面罩滑开，火热的唇，疯狂地抚摩，电击般的对接，以及无数次忘我地低语……

**『擎天柱，你是我的，只属于我』**

擎天柱给这段记录加了密码，锁在领导模块也无法干涉的记忆库深处，这样自己就会和威震天一样忘却这段记录，不会给今后的战斗带来障碍。唯一的区别是，当自己的火种熄灭之时，密码会自动打开并以特定频道发送给威震天。

处理快结束时，擎天柱笑了，这是他的小小报复，尽管他是博派领袖擎天柱。

—The End—


End file.
